foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards
__TOC__ The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards covered fan fiction published on-line in 1997 and 1998. History On 12/21/97, Susan M. Garrett posted a message on FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU requesting information on Forever Knight author contacts with regard to the MediaWest*Con Fan-Q Awards. Toward the end of the post, she wrote: "As a side thought . . . has anyone ever considered setting up awards for the on-line Forever Knight fiction? We're prolific enough to have one. I know the X-Files people run something every year. Could that be done?" Listmember Juli Monroe answered the question by volunteering enthusiasm - with the understanding that she would need assistance with technical expertise. Imajiru offered html coding expertise. And with additional listmembers volunteering technical and non-technical assistance, the idea of Fanfic Awards for Forever Knight online fiction was born. Discussions continued through January of 1998, topics including categories (with older fiction to be in a "classic" category), the awards name, and whether adult material could or would be included (given certain internet providers' restrictions on hosting adult content). The last mention of the awards on the list was mid-February 1998. On June 26, 1998, Susan Garrett posted a awards FAQ and announced that online voter registration would be accepted from Voter ID # Registrations will be accepted from June 26th until August 9th. No nominations would be accepted until 12:00 AM (ET), June 29th. Nominations were closed on July 12th, 1998, at 11:59 PM EST. Voting ended August 11th, 11:59 PM. The winners were posted to the ForKni-L Mailing List on Sunday, August 16th at 12:01 AM. Sharon H created the advertising banners and Imajiru created the nomination and award winner graphics nominated and winning authors could post on their sites. On December 10th, 1998, the 1998 Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards notice was posted to ForKni-L by Susan Garrett. The awards were expanded from two divisions (1997 and Historic) to four (1998, Historic, 1998 Adult, Historic Adult), with a possible total of 28 award categories. Nominations were accepted between Jan 10th and Jan 23 1999. The Preliminary Ballot was finalized between January 23rd to Jan 30th. Votes were accepted from Jan 31st through Feb 26th. Votes were counted from Feb 27th through Feb 28th. The results of the awards were announced live at 10:00 PM (EST) on March 1st, 2009 on IRC, with a repeat announcement at 11:00 PM (EST) at the Monday AOL chat. The results were then posted to the usenet group, SciFi Channel Dominion Boards, FK Loop, ForKni-L and FKFic-L on March 2nd 1999. Rules and Procedures 1997 Anyone who had read any FOREVER KNIGHT fan fiction and who signed up through voter registration was eligible to nominate/vote. Everyone wishing to nominate/vote was assigned a Voter ID#. Nominations were accepted for a voting ballot. Voters could nominate as many items as they liked, 1 nomination per item. After the nominating deadline, all nominations were collected and categories and divisions assigned. The authors of the top six entries in each division were contacted and asked if they wish to participate in the awards. Authors wishing to remain on the ballot must have replied before the preliminary ballot deadline--if an author did not reply, they would be removed from the ballot. Any author who wished a work to be removed from the ballot should send an e-mail requesting its removal. Only authors wishing to remain on the ballot had their works appear on the final voting ballot. Any complete Forever Knight story, poem, or filk that was or had been available to the general public in an electronic form was eligible for nomination. Definition of AVAILABLE TO THE GENERAL PUBLIC--it was posted to the FKFic-L list or any other electronic list or is/was archived on an FTP site or a website. It did not have to be currently available to be NOMINATED. Definition of ELECTRONIC FORM--readable on-line from a computer terminal, downloadable to a computer, or transferable by diskette Definition of COMPLETE--the nominated item must have been posted in its entirety by December 31, 1998. Any work that appeared on the final ballot MUST have been available for the voting public to read and review. The author was requested to allow either a link to the nominated work or a copy of the nominated work to be available from the voting website. This allowed voters to read all of the works nominated on the final ballot and make an informed decision. After the results were awarded, individual items and links were removed as per the author's request. The final voting ballot was available on the voting web page and was also be posted to ForKni-L . Wide dissemination of the ballot AND the rules was encouraged. Votes were placed for one nominee in each category during the designated period. Awards were given to the nominee with the most votes in their category and division--ties were entirely possible and were honored as such. Categories were determined by Word Count after the nominations were made in either the Historic or 1997 division for a total of 14 award categories, as follows: Category Word Count * Vignette (Under 2,000) * Short Story (2,000 - 7,499) * Novelette (7,500 - 17,499) * Novella (17,500 - 39,999) * Novel (40,000 or more) * Filk (No Limits) * Poem (No Limits) All stories for the 1997 category must have been posted to a web site or to a mailing list IN THEIR ENTIRETY by December 31st, 1997. The last part of the story must have been posted on or before that date. If the last part of a story was posted on or after 1/1/98, it would be eligible for the 1998 awards. This was the only year that stories posted between 1/1/97 and 12/31/97 would be eligible for an award. 1997 stories would NOT be eligible for historic awards in subsequent years. The historic awards were categorized as works posted on or before December 31, 1996 and would be eligible for a few subsequent years. A FAQ was posted on ForKni-L and the voting webpage with voting specifics. * Total Nominations made - 1987 * Total Valid Nominations made - 1939 * Total # of Voter ID's who sent in nominations - 136 * Largest # of nominations received from one ID - 255 * Average # of Nominations/Voter ID # - 14 * Highest number of nominations for one work - 23 1998 The rules for the 1998 awards were the same as the 1997 awards, with the exception of the division changes - the awards were expanded from two divisions (1997 and Historic) to four (1998, Historic, 1998 Adult, Historic Adult), with a possible total of 28 award categories. A FAQ was posted on ForKni-L and the voting webpage with voting specifics. * Total Registered Voter ID # (at the end of the voting period) - 289 * Voter ID #s that Cast Non-Adult Ballots - 185 * Voter ID #s that Cast Non-Adult Ballots - 160 * Largest # of Votes for 1 item - 84 * Non-Adult Historic Filk Largest # of No Votes - 82 * Total Nominations made - 2679 * Total Valid Nominations made - 2556 * Total # of Voter ID's who sent in nominations - 160 of 217 * Largest # of nominations received from one ID - 280 * Average # of Nominations/Voter ID # - 17 * Highest number of nominations for one work - 36 =Nominations and Winners= 1997 1997 CATEGORY Vignette * A Mixing of the Minds by Sarah Baker * AWARD - As We Forgive by Amy R. http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/asweforg.htm * Missing You by Joni Goad (aka Blusette de Nuit) * One More Knight by Rosemary Beard (NiteRose) * Summer Samba by Nancy Kaminski http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nksummersamba.html * Without Regrets by Nancy Taylor Short Story * For All Eternity by Nancy Taylor * Hagen-Dazs (A) by Nyx Fixx * Innocent Blood by Nancy Taylor * Prelude by Mary Lou Manzie * AWARD – Screed's Big Adventure (A) by Libby Singleton * Tale's End by Ellen Ashton-Haiste * The Server's Down and I Feel Fine by Nancy Kaminski http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nkserversdown.html Novelette - TIE * A State of Grace by Jean Graham * A Taste of Rebellion by Libby Singleton * Halloween: Eve of All Saints by Mary Combs http://home.earthlink.net/~combsmfk/Eve%20of%20All%20Saints.htm * Silver Threads by Nancy Taylor * AWARD – Tight Spaces (A) by Mel Moser * AWARD - Widows And Orphans by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/widows.htm Novella * All I Need by Mary Lou Manzie * Deja Vu by Nancy Kaminski http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/nancy/nkdejavu1.html * AWARD – Shadow Dancer (A) by StormyNite * Silent Echoes by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/silentechoes.txt * The Witness by StormyNite * Unfinished Business (A) by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwunfin.txt Novel * Death Has No Dominion by Marg Baskin * If Ever by Carrie Krumtum * AWARD – Immortal Past (A) by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * Somehow by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/somehow.txt * Thankless Child by Bonnie Rutledge * The Changeling (A) by Nancy W. Poem * Inside Out by Gehirn Karies * Layers by Annie Raper * My Only by Jaime L. Kohles * Ruminations by Illinois Jules (aka Julie Swendsen) * Splintered Wood by Kelly Green * AWARD – The Flight by Susan Bennett Filk - TIE * A Bite of Souvlaki by Laurie Schlagel * Blood, Glorious Blood by Laurie Schlagel and Maxime Laboy * I Don't Know How to Cure Him by Laurie Schlagel * Janette's Cafe by Laurie Schlagel and Maxime Laboy * AWARD – Master of the Mouse (A) by Susan Nix * AWARD – Natalie's Lament by Laurie Schlagel and Maxime Laboy 1997 HISTORIC CATEGORY Vignette * AWARD - Apricots and Mortal Tears by Apache http://www.halfaft.com/ForeverKnight/FKApricots.htm * Blood by Imajiru * Family by Cagey * Knighty-Knight Nick by Ann Larimer * Nicholas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Night by Diane Echelbarger * Outside the Window (A) by A.C. Chapin * Puzzles by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwpuzzle.txt * Remembering the Butterfly by Imajiru * Surfing the Net by Imajiru * Walk On By by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/walkon.htm * When Life Hands You A Lemon, Rewrite History by Imajiru Short Story * ...what's an arcsecond? by Imajiru * A Ghost of Winter's Past by Denise Underwood * All I Really Want by Imajiru * Blonde Desire by Cagey * Honey and Wine (A) by Leslie GrantSmith * Icebreaking by Valerie Meachum http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/i/iceb1129.txt * AWARD - No Regrets by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwnoregret.txt Novelette * All the Rest is Silence by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/alltherestisilence.txt * Bedside Manners by Mel Moser * Inevitabilities by Carrie Krumtum * AWARD - Physical Therapy (A) by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/physical.txt * Rage by Carrie Krumtum * The Tapestry by Sarah Baker http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/byothers/tapestry.txt Novella * A Lamentation, For Strings by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/lament.htm * Excess Baggage (A) by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwbag.txt * My Evil Twin is a Vampire by Christina Kamnikar * Somewhere by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/somewhere.txt * AWARD – The Bargain (A) by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * To Be Free by Carrie Krumtum Novel * Consequences by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * AWARD - False Heart by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/dorian/false.txt * Knight Confessions by Carrie Krumtum * Nightmare by Judith Freudenthal * The Phoenix (A) by Nancy W. * This End Will Serve by Calliope Monsoon Poem * And In That Time by Carrie Krumtum * Dark Night by Sandra Gray * Old Soldiers Never Die by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/oldsold.htm * AWARD – When Warriors Love by Leslie GrantSmith Filk * A Vampire After All by Chana Rossman * FK Jingle by Ted Atkinson * Forever Knight's Island by Chana Rossman * I Saw Natalie Kissing Javier Vachon by Soulseeker * Let's Start at the Very Beginning by Lynn Messing * The Little Drummer Vamp by Dianne T. DeSha * The Twelve Nights of Christmas by Dianne T. DeSha * AWARD – The Vachon Song by Stephanie S. Babbitt Withdrawn from Final Ballot by Author's Request * Novel - 1997 The Nature of the Beast by Susan M. Garrett http://www.fkfanfic.com/v4s/eps.htm * Novella - 1997 Little Secrets by Kathy Whelton * Short Story - 1997 A Knight to Remember (A) by Nancy Taylor * Short Story - 1997 My Daddy, The Vampire by Nancy Taylor * Short Story - 1997 Sticky Wickets by Nancy Kaminski * Novel - HISTORIC Fifteen Minutes by Carrie Krumtum * Novel - HISTORIC Kind Soul by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/dorian/kindsoul.txt * Novel - HISTORIC Resurrection by Susan M. Garrett http://www.fkfanfic.com/v4s/eps.htm * Short Story - HISTORIC Sidney vs. Treezilla by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/treezill.htm * Vignette - HISTORIC One Shift, Two Shift, Red Shift, Blue Shift by Calla Puerro http://screed.blackraptor.net/fanfic/urs/physics.html 1998 1998 CATEGORY Vignette * I'm a What? by S. Clark * In the Shadows by Tyra Mitchell * AWARD – Picture Her Waiting by Cindy Ingram * A Sweetness in His Pain by Lori Dehn * Wrapped Up, Tied Up by Tyra Mitchell Short Story * AWARD – A Crack in the Wall by Kathy Whelton * Darkness Descends by Mel Moser * Detour by Mary Combs * Just Passing Through by Kathy Whelton * Promises Kept by Nancy Kaminski * There are More Things in Heaven and Earth by Dorothy Elggren Novelette * Behind the Mask by Kathy Whelton http://www.nancykam.com/fanfic/kathy/kwbehind.txt * Full Circle by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/fullcircle.txt * In the End by S. Clark * Remembered by None by Vampwrtr * The Sandpiper by Vampwrtr * A Time to Heal by Mary Combs http://home.earthlink.net/~combsmfk/A%20Time%20to%20Heal.htm * AWARD - Trust by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/trust.txt Novella - TIE * AWARD – Coming Home by Mary Combsi * AWARD – Crossroad by Nancy Kaminski * Fortune's Favour by Nancy Taylor * The Maltese Raven by Erika Wilson * Oaths by Denise Underwood * Perchance by S. Clark * A Song Without Words by Lorelei E. Sieja * The Sorrows Solution by Cheryl Barnes Novel * Evidence by Dorothy Elggren http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/evidence.txt * Fireweed by Amy R. http://users.lmi.net/akr/fk/fiction/fireweed/fireweed.htm * Presumed Dead by Stephanie S. Babbitt * Ransomed Knight II by JL Kerr http://members.aol.com/jlkerr1228/index.html * AWARD – Turning Point Part 1 and Part 2 by Cindy Ingram * Un Acte de Foi by Mary Lou Manzie and Barbara Erickson Poem * Chivalrous by Cousin Shelley * AWARD – How LaCroix Stole Christmas by Erika Wilson * Sonnet for Nicholas by laudon * You by Edith Spencer Filk * Black Toes by Susan Bennett * AWARD – My Twelve Days of Christmas by S. Clark * Vampire on the Roof by Lynn Messing HISTORIC CATEGORY HISTORIC Vignette * AWARD – After the Ashes by Mel Moser * Blood by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/blood.html * In the Age of Transparent Aluminum by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/stockopt2-transparentaluminum.html * Surfing the Net by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/surfingthenet.html * Walk On By by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/walkon.htm * When Life Hands You a Lemon, Rewrite History by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/inhuman1-whenlifehandsyoualemon.htm * A Woman's Work by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/womwork.htm * ...you want fries with that? by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/mixed1-youwantfries.html HISTORIC Short Story * The Adventures of Tracey, Warrior Tart by The Lurkers * Gay Vampire Toronto Cop Fathers Alien Love Child by The Lurkers * AWARD - Paternal Order by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/paternal.htm * Trick or Treat by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/trickor.htm * Welcome To The Family by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/inhuman2-welcometothefamily.html * ...what's an arcsecond? by Imajiru http://imajiru.7dragons.net/fiction/fk/whatsanarcsecond.html HISTORIC Novelette * AWARD – All the Rest is Silence by Dorothy Elggren * Angel Crossing by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/angel.htm * Bedside Manners by Mel Moser * Peerless Pressure by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/peerless.htm * Rage by Carrie Krumtum * Seduction of the Diligent by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/seduct.htm HISTORIC Novella * All That's Best of Dark and Bright by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/allbest.htm * Breaking Dawn by Carrie Krumtum * A Lamentation, For Strings by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/lament.htm * My Evil Twin is a Vampire by Christina Kamnikar http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/m/myev1943.txt * AWARD – Somewhere by Dorothy Elggren * To Be Free by Carrie Krumtum HISTORIC Novel * Fifteen Minutes by Carrie Krumtum * AWARD - Kind Soul by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/dorian.htm * Knight Confessions by Carrie Krumtum * The Other Side of Evil by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * The Phoenix by Nancy Warlocke HISTORIC Poem * And In That Time by Carrie Krumtum * Dark Night by Sandra Gray * AWARD - Old Soldiers Never Die by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/oldsold.htm HISTORIC Filk * Consolation by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/console.htm * AWARD – The Little Drummer Vamp by Dianne T. DeSha Withdrawn from Final Ballot by Author's Request * 1998 – Vignette - Cat in Question by S. Clark * Historic - Novella - Justice, Being Blind by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/justice.htm 1998 ADULT CATEGORY 1998 ADULT Vignette - TIE * AWARD – Longview - Nick by Shelia Turner * Masquerade by Molly Schneider * AWARD – Nick and Nat Play Monopoly by S. Clark * The Object of Her Affection by Cindy Ingram * Unbreakable Bonds by Molly Schneider 1998 ADULT Short Story * Every Time I Fall Back by Texasbrat * The Gift Before His Eyes by Lisa a.k.a. Knightowl * Moonlight Sonata by Knightstar * Nick and Nat Play it Cool by S. Clark * One Night in Byzantium by Molly Schneider * Solace by Leslie GrantSmith * AWARD – The Storm by Tyra Mitchell * That Night by Texasbrat * This Night by Texasbrat 1998 ADULT Novelette * And to All a Good Night by Nancy Taylor * Dark Desires by Texasbrat * AWARD – Light Reading by Fenris * Mea Culpa by Amie LaRouche * Needs by StormyNite * What Dreams May Come by Amie LaRouche 1998 ADULT Novella * Eternal Love by StormyNite * Forsaking All Others by Tyra Mitchell * It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Mel Moser * Living Fantasy by Tyra Mitchell * Miss December by Christine Hantzopulos Hunt * AWARD – More Deaths than One Must Die by Kathy Whelton 1998 ADULT Novel * AWARD – Farewells and New Beginnings by Nightlady * A Splash of Gold Part 1 and Part 2 by Elfin (M J Hughes) * A Week at the Bed and Bloodfest by Patt Elmore 1998 ADULT Poem * Bound by Illinois Jules (aka Julie Swendsen) * Edge (FK story) by Virginia Wilcox * AWARD – Ode to Nick's Naughty Nightie by S. Clark HISTORIC ADULT CATEGORY HISTORIC ADULT Vignette * Brown Paper Packages by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/brown.htm * Forever, My Love by Mel Moser * AWARD – Outside the Window by A.C. Chapin HISTORIC ADULT Short Story * AWARD – Honey and Wine by Leslie GrantSmith * Open Arms by April Hackett * Tied Up With String by Susan M. Garrett http://www.geocities.com/Vienna/2167/Fiction/tied.htm * You Oughta Know by Stephanie S. Babbitt HISTORIC ADULT Novelette * Darkest Memories by April Hackett * AWARD - Happy, Happy Birthday, Baby by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/natbirth.txt * Trio by Imajiru * Users by Kate Keene HISTORIC ADULT Novella * AWARD – Excess Baggage by Kathy Whelton * Taking Care by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/care.txt * What Love Endures by Ophelia Paradise http://home.earthlink.net/~ophelia5/txt/whatlove.txt Withdrawn from Final Adult Ballot by Author's Request * Adult – 1998 - Vignette Longview - Nat by Shelia Turner * Adult – 1998 - Vignette Cold Light of Day by S. Clark * Adult – 1998 – Short Story Echoes by Leslie GrantSmith * Adult – Historic - Short Story Submarine Races by Leslie GrantSmith =External links= * The Forever Knight Fan Fiction Awards web pages (2001 Awards Site) * ForKni-L digests Category:Awards